During road maintenance on major roads, such as dual carriageways and motorways, it is necessary to place temporary road markers to guide the traffic. At present, the road markers are placed by first depositing discrete portions of an adhesive along a line on a road. A worker on a seat mounted on the rear of a vehicle is then driven along the line to place the road markers manually into the adhesive.